Web conferences are an online collaborative service, including web seminars, webcasts and peer-level meetings. Typically, at these web conferences, the presenter or host shares his screen (“screen sharing”) with the other attendees of the web conference. That is, the attendees will receive a screen shot of what is shown in the presenter's screen (e.g., slide of a presentation).
In some web conferences, the attendees may reside in other countries (e.g., China) than the presenter (e.g., Canada). Hence, the attendees' native language (e.g., Chinese) may be different than the host's native language (e.g., English). As a result, the attendees may have a difficult time in understanding the presentation if the host presents materials in a different language than the native language of the attendees.
As a result, the presenter may attempt to translate the materials to be shared to the other attendees ahead of time in their native language in order for the attendees to follow the presenter's presentation. However, the presenter may not be proficient in translating the materials to other languages, including the languages of the attendees. Furthermore, such a process is very time consuming.
Unfortunately, there is not currently a means for enabling attendees with a different native language than the host to easily follow and understand the host's presentation in the web conference.